


Freshman Year

by camshaft22



Category: Hawaii Five-O AU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is very homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshman Year

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything, not even my car. No spoilers for anything.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/). All remaining mistakes are mine.  
> 

Daniel Williams stepped off the plane, already being hit with a large wave of homesickness as he stared at the impossibly blue sky and watched as the palm trees swayed in the wind. He couldn’t believe he was actually in a place that had palm trees. This was madness made flesh. These people were nuts. Crazy. Loco. Absolutely bonkers. What was he even doing in a place like this?

Oh yeah. They were the only ones that would take his transcripts and give him a mostly full ride.

Danny sighed to himself and got off the plane, already wishing he were home.

***

Danny got lucky.

He did.

He was able to get this sweet job at the computer labs on campus. There were four in all, situated around the university and he had managed to get shifts in all of them, which was a challenge but the manager really liked him. The job was easy too. All he had to do was show up, make sure the users were helped, and then no one would really bug him. It was a very, very sweet job. The best.

Until he met the Navy Boy that sat at the information desk a few feet away from his door.

Danny had noticed him, grinning and looking smug as he worked on his homework. Who was that guy? He had really noticed the dress whites that he had on the other day. Danny sat at his desk, surfing the web and thinking about Navy Guy.

It wasn’t normal to think about dudes like this, was it? God, he was worse than his little sister! Danny stood up, getting back to work as he forced himself to walk around the lab.

***

Danny looked around the crowded coffee shop, grabbing the last empty table and spreading his books out as he settled in to study. He took a long sip, reading the page and minding his own business as Navy Boy took a seat at his table. Danny glanced up, doing a double take, confused.

“What? Um…”

“How’s it? Steve McGarrett. You work in the computer labs, right? Sorry, there are no other seats and I have a massive test. I saw you here and thought since we both work in the Union that you wouldn’t mind.”

“Bwa- Um. Sure?”

“Mahalo. So, how’s the lab?” Steve asked.

Danny looked at him, confused. “The lab is good. Um… Hey. My name is Danny Williams. Welcome to my table. What are you studying?”

“I’ve got a history test. You?”

“Philosophy. I took it on a lark and now I’m regretting it,” Danny told him.

Steve laughed. “That’s way over my head, brah. But at least I can do is study with you, right?”

Danny found himself smiling, a little weirded out but overall, happy. After the crowd started to disperse, Danny glanced over at Steve and cleared his throat. “Hey. So, what is your major?” he asked, slightly awkwardly. This was not quite how he saw it in his wildest dreams.

“I’m majoring in Political Science. You?”

“Criminal Justice,” Danny said. “It’s… I’ve always wanted to do good, you know?”

“It’s cool. Are you from around here?”

“Oh, no, no. No. I am from New Jersey. Best state in the US, no offense to your island paradise here.”

Steve chuckled. “It’s ok. I just figured I would’ve met you before now if you were a native. I have to go,” he told him. “I’ve got to meet up with my buddy. I promised I’d help him move out of his parent’s house and into his new apartment and Chin is going to be pissed if I end up being late, but you want to hang out sometime?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Danny said as Steve took his arm and wrote a number in ink pen.

“Call me,” Steve said with a grin, grabbing his books and leaving in a rush.

Danny could already tell he had it damn bad as he watched Steve disappear, not even mad that he had a phone number written across his forearm.

***

“Kamekona’s Shrimp Truck?” Danny asked, reading the hastily written sign hanging down as he looked at the large truck, parked in the courtyard of his very tiny apartment building. He had lucked out and found a building just a few blocks away from the University. As he stared, he was joined by a very large man grinning as he stepped down from the door.

“Step right up, haole! Come get some shrimp.”

“Whoa, just wait. Wait. What am I going to do with shrimp?” Danny asked.

“Cook it and eat it, Brah. You know you want some.”

Danny let out a laugh. “I suppose that’s a tough thing to dispute. Shrimp is good. But is this legal?”

A shorter man stuck his head out of the side of the truck. “It is certainly legal. We are not criminals here.”

“Oh! Whoa. Whoa, I wasn’t accusing you of being criminals… I just wasn’t sure what the laws were about this sort of business. Um, ok. To make amends, give me some.”

The big guy nodded and looks up at his partner. “Give him a good deal, Max.”

“I certainly will, Kamekona,” Max told him fondly, gathering up the shrimp and putting it in an ice filled baggie. “Here you are, Sir. Twenty dollars, please.”

Danny took the bag and pulled out a twenty, glad that he had gotten out some cash. “I think we’re past the point of Sir. You can call me Danny.”

“I am Max and this is my partner Kamekona. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Aloha, brah.” Kamekona spoke up.

“Pleasure is all mine. Thanks for the shrimp,” he told them, nodding goodbye to them as he went up the stairs, seeing more of his neighbors come out towards the truck. He wished them a silent good luck in their endeavors and tossed the shrimp into the fridge to figure out what to do with it later.

***

“Seriously? You bought food from Kamekona?” Steve asked with a chuckle.

“Yeah, why? Am I going to die?”

“Nah, Brah. It is just funny. He and his boyfriend have a new business like every month. Max is going to school to be a doctor and no one really knows what Kamekona’s major is. They do this for like fun or something.”

“Well, I’m glad I was able to help them in their fun,” Danny told him with a wry grin as he looked up at Steve from his desk in the labs.

“So, uh. You busy this afternoon?” Steve asked. “I was thinking of going to the beach and seeing Kono surf. She’s competing and she’s a pretty good friend of mine.”

“So you want to support her? Yeah, sure. I don’t have classes.”

Steve grinned. “I’m really glad. You want to meet up here?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Danny told him.

***

The weeks passed and Danny got to know Steve’s friends, getting closer and knowing that he was so in love with the freakishly tall Navy officer in training. Everything got busy and finals were crazy but having Steve there, having him close, made everything just a little easier. Danny was where he usually ended up being as of late, at Steve’s house, eating dinner.

“You’re a much better cook than I would’ve guessed, Steve,” Danny told him. “This is… Awesome. Much better than that crap you call pizza.”

“You love it, don’t lie.”

“Yeah, no. No. That is not pizza. That is a crime against food.”

Steven grinned and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips to stave off another rant. Danny responded, deepening the kiss as he pulled Steve closer, sliding his hands down Steve’s sides and resting his hands on Steve’s bony hips.

“I love you.”

Steve stilled. “You love me?”

“Yeah. Of course I do. I love you, Steve,” Danny told him as he kissed Steve again.

Steve returned the kiss and held him close. “I love you too, Danno.”

Danny grinned and kissed him again, so very glad he had met Steve.

FIN  



End file.
